


Edge of Seventeen

by shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Birthday, Drinking, F/M, First Meetings, Flappers, Illegal Activities, Speakeasies, shady lydia, sheltered malia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You do realise I’m gonna die tonight right?”</p>
<p>“Best enjoy it then,” Lydia smirked devilishly.</p>
<p>“I can’t die on my birthday. The irony is enough to drive me insane,”</p>
<p>“Relax, you’re eighteen now. You can go out, meet a nice boy, engage in some petting and not go home until tomorrow. That way- you won’t be dead on your birthday.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge of Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoMH3 (LilShitWayne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilShitWayne/gifts).



> For my AU buddies. I hope you like it!

Inspired by [this](https://40.media.tumblr.com/153378f5eca056d630cb1564a08d985c/tumblr_o13yt8o3431ucnul2o1_1280.jpg)

* * *

 

Malia looked at herself in the mirror and gulped nervously. Her once long hair brown hair rested just beneath her chin; her usually pink lips were covered with red lipstick; her brown eyes were lidded with dark eye makeup and her red dress stopped just below her knees.

“What do you think,” Lydia asked.

“I think- _I look like a whore!_ ”

“Everyone’s doing it,”

“Then why didn’t _you_ cut _your_ hair,” Malia exclaimed.

“Because I don’t need to,” Lydia said securing her long strawberry blonde hair with several bobby pins.

“You do realise I’m gonna die tonight right?”

“Best enjoy it then,” Lydia smirked devilishly.

“I can’t die on my birthday. The irony is enough to drive me insane,”

“Relax, you’re eighteen now. You can go out, meet a nice boy, engage in some petting and not go home until tomorrow. That way- you won’t be dead on your birthday.”

“How are we going to get past your parents dressed like this?”

“We’re not,” Lydia scoffed cracking her window open.

“Are you insane?”

“No,” she chuckled. “Come on,”

Malia followed behind her and let out a sigh when she saw that Jackson was already waiting for them out front. They had to be going somewhere they shouldn’t be and as usual, she was right. They’d ended up in a speakeasy. Her parents told her how much she should avoid those places how there was almost always alcohol so she’d be breaking the law by being there.

Really, she’d much rather be at home reading books her parents deemed too inappropriate than to be standing against a wall while Lydia, Jackson and just about everyone else gyrated, drank and smoked.

Her eyes scanned the room and she caught a glimpse of an incredibly handsome boy looking directly at her. He was sat at a booth surrounded by a hoard of flapper girls and a few boys. He wore an arrogant smirk He was incredible to look at but everything her parents warned her against.

His gaze never left hers, not even when she blushed and looked away. His smirk simply widened bringing her attention to the toothpick he was chewing on. The rolled up sleeves of his shirt showed off his forearms and the absence of his blazer revealed the true expanse of his broad chest.

Malia felt nervousness flood through her when she saw him rest his glass of Bourbon down on the table and begin walking towards her. He maintained eye contact the entire time and his predatory smirk was evident to her.

“Hi,” he greeted when he finally reached her.

“Hello,”

“I’m Theo, and you are?”

“Malia,”

“You sure,” he questioned quirking an eyebrow and smirking.

“Yea,”

“Come on pretty lady, don’t be shy. I don’t bite,”

“May I ask what you’re doing here?”

“I came to see if the pretty girl standing by herself wanted to dance.”

“She doesn’t,”

“Does she know how to?”

_“I don’t know why don’t you ask her the next time you see her.”_

“I’ve never seen you here before.”

“I’ve never been here before,”

“So what brings you here now?”

“I’m eighteen now.”

“That’s great! Come on, I’ll get you a drink.”

“Isn’t that illegal?”

“Only if we’re caught,” he smirked devilishly.

She took his hand as they weaved through the crowd and when he handed her a glass of Bourbon which she gulped like water.

“Attagirl,” Theo commended. “But next time slow down Doll. You don’t wanna get fried,”

“Of course not,” she sighed. “Wouldn’t wanna be the topic of anyone’s bull session tomorrow.”

“No you don’t,” he chuckled downing a shot of tequila.

“Can I try that,” she asked as he sipped his Sangrita.

“Think you can handle it?”

“Yea,” she answered.

“Well alright,” he sighed putting the tequila and Sangrita before her.

Malia tried to mimic his actions but the tequila burnt a lot more than the Bourbon and she found herself barely able to swallow it. When she did swallow it her face was insanely contorted.

“I suppose it takes some getting used to,” he chuckled downing another effortlessly.

“How old did you you say were again?”

“Nineteen,”

“Oh,”

“Let’s dance,”

“I can’t-”

“I’ll teach you,” he smiled grabbing her waist and pulling her into him.

She was a bit stiff in the beginning but then began to move in sync with him. She was having fun, her smile almost reached her ears and she’d never been this happy in her life.

“That’s it,” he laughed as she got the moves down.

“This is amazing!”

He smiled down at her but quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the crowd when someone announced that the police had arrived.

“Where are we going,”

“Don’t worry,” he smirked swiping a flask of liquor and putting it into his pocket.

They ran down a back alley laughing at the entire situation before they found themselves lying in the grass by the duck pond; flask of liquor long forgotten.

“What are you thinking about,” Theo asked.

“Just how this was the best night of my life,” she smiled turning her head to face him.

“Yea, me too.”

“I find that hard to believe,”

“It was, I’ve never met anyone like you.”

“I’m sure you say that to every girl,”

“Not really,” he smiled.

“The sun’s coming up,” Malia sighed.

“You should be getting home,”

“Yea, I should. After all, I left with a clean face, long hair and a long dress. Now I look like this.”

“You look beautiful,”

“Thank you,”

“Come on, I’ll walk you home.”

“Do you walk everywhere?”

“I left my _breezer_ at home. I’m glad because I got to spend more time with you,”

“Stop making me blush,” she scoffed as he helped her up.

“But it’s true,” he said interlacing their fingers as they walked.

* * *

When they got to Malia’s house Theo smiled bashfully at her before reminding her what an amazing night it was. They stood in silence just staring at each other for the longest while before she pulled him close to her by his suspenders and placed a deep kiss on his lips.

He grabbed her head and deepened it further until they were lost in their moment. At least until her father walked out to get the paper. He let out a shocked gasped and scolded her on her hair and clothes before muttering to himself as he walked inside.

“Well, goodbye Theo,”

“What if I wanna see you again?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll find you.”

“Does that mean you wanna see me too?”

“Yes,” she smiled tipping and placing a kiss on his cheek before disappearing into the house.


End file.
